1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a behavior blocking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the computer security domain, there were behavior blocking applications that would block a suspicious action by an application on a computer system. However, a large set of these blocked suspicious actions are not malicious, i.e., are false positives.
Typically, the user of the computer system is notified that the suspicious action has been blocked and the user is required to select how the blocked suspicious action should be handled, e.g., blocked, released, blocked in the future or released in the future. Thus, these false positives are intrusive and annoying to the user of the computer system at a minimum and result in lost productivity due to the time spent by the user in responding to the false positives.